ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/The Lost Dragon
The Lost Dragon is an 2015 American fantasy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and produced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, it premiered on July 27, 2015. Plot The film begins with wizard Kaldorf banishing a powerful witch named Drizelda from his village for her evil deeds and mistreating her niece, Athena for the last time. Drizelda tries to make Athena come with her but Athena decides to stay with Kaldorf. Drizelda tries to turn everyone into wart ogres but Kaldorf uses his magic staff to throw Drizelda far away into a volcano. The elves celebrate their Harvest Festival. Athena and her new pets a canary named Thomas, a kitten named Nathaniel and a puppy named Emma are raised by Kaldorf. Years later, Athena, Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma are grown up and have opened a business called Athena's Home For Unwanted Animals. Athena leaves for the town to get food and some donations for their home and leaves Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma in charge of the place. Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma try to stop a hyperactive boar called Buster from going into the town. Meanwhile, Athena is not liked by the village's elves because she is related to Drizelda. After a few minutes of being liked after helping a donkey, Buster, Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma accidentally destroy some of the work the town have been preparing for the Harvest Festival. Athena Back at their home Athena promises the animals that she will find somewhere where they belong. In the forest, Drizelda's henchcats, Tin, Pan and Alley head for an old cave full of treasure. While the other two cats take some treasure, Tin gets a big egg that looks like a pearl for Drizelda. They are attacked by a dragon who chases them out. The fire burn's Tin's bag and the egg falls out and lands on a lily pad rolling down the river. Meanwhile, Athena is busy washing the animals and sends Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma into the forest to get water. Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma discover the egg on the lily pad and decide to take back home. Tin, Pan and Alley return to Drizelda but discover that the egg is gone. Drizelda becomes angry at them because that egg could help her in her plans to takeover the town, Hamlet. She turns them into cat-like-bat creatures to search for the egg. Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma have brought the egg back to their home and Athena gets Thomas to sit on the egg. She looks through a egg encyclopedia and discovers that it's a dragon egg. Shortly the egg hatches and the baby dragon mistakes Thomas for his mother. Athena decides to call it Puffy and decides to talk to Kaldorf the next day of what to do with it. While everyone is sleeping, the real mother of Puffy searches for her baby. The next day, Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma begin chasing a mouse while they are supposed to be looking after Puffy. Puffy heads into the town believing Thomas to have left there. Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma mange to keep Puffy out of sight. Athena meets Kaldorf who tells her to take him back into the wild where he belongs or else Athena will be banished. Athena tells Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma to take Puffy back to their place while she gets a cage to keep him in. Thomas refusing to keep the baby leaves to do what Kaldorf told them to do. Nathaniel and Emma stops Thomas in time before they are attacked by Tin, Pan and Alley. Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma save Puffy and head back to the town. Athena comes back home but finds that Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma are not home with Puffy and heads back to town to find them. When she arrives at the festival, Drizelda appears revealing that there is a baby dragon in the town. She also reveals that Puffy's mother is also looking for him and Puffy see's the dragon as his real mother. Drizelda abducts the baby and takes him back to her lair. She tries to get Puffy to blow fire into a magical stone necklace or do it the hard way. After Puffy refuses to do it, Drizelda has Tin, Pan and Alley put pepper spray on him making him sneeze fire into the stone necklace. As Puffy's fire goes into the gem, he turns to stone. When Drizelda puts the necklace on, she turns into a dragon. Athena, Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma were heading for Drizeld'a lair to save Puffy are attacked by Puffy's mother. They convince her that they have been taking good care of him. Meanwhile Drizelda arrives at the town to destroy the town Hamlet and Kaldorf. Athena, Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma with Puffy's mother arrive before Kaldorf can be eaten. Puffy's mother and Drizelda fight but Puffy's mother accidentally blows fire into the stone necklace and becomes a statue. Kaldorf tells them that the stone necklace should be destroyed. Athena, Thomas, Nathaniel, Emma and the other animals fight Drizelda and mange to get the necklace of of her. Athena, Thomas, Nathaniel and Emma destroy the gem in time. After the necklace is destroyed, Puffy and his mother are turned back to normal while Drizelda become a statue herself. Athena and the animals are celebrated as heroes and have finally found a place to call home. After the credits roll, we see the statue of Drizelda blowing smoke at a bird telling it to not think about it meaning that she is alive in a statue. Cast Production Development Writing Casting Animation Music Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office Critical reception Trivia